


Cigarettes After Sex

by akashisexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mayuzumi chihiro smokes, akashi is annoyed, and he's hot, grumpy akashi, top mayuzumi chihiro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual
Summary: "Memangnya kau tak tahu?" Bukannya menjawab, Mayuzumi malah balik bertanya. Asap dihembuskan, Mayuzumi sempat-sempatnya menyunggingkan senyum miring ketika menoleh untuk menatap Akashi yang tampak kesal, "merokok setelah bercinta bisa menciptakan hubungan yang romantis antara nikotin dan otak, loh."
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 5





	Cigarettes After Sex

Pada dasarnya, Akashi benci asap rokok. 

Ia juga benci perokok aktif yang suka seenak hati membuang abu di pinggir jalan, atau bahkan menghembuskan asap saat sedang berkendara. Orang-orang itu jelas tak memiliki kesadaran mengenai betapa berbahayanya polusi udara, atau mungkin tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan kesehatan masyarakat yang bisa saja terkena dampak buruk dari mereka.

Meski begitu, ada satu dan lain hal yang membuat Akashi menekankan sebuah pengingat untuk dirinya sendiri—bahwa Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah perokok, dan ia tak bisa membenci Mayuzumi Chihiro bahkan ketika ia sedang merokok. 

(Karena sialnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sedang merokok terlihat begitu tampan di mata Akashi.)

**-x-**

**Kuroko No Basuke** , Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Cigarettes After Sex** , _sebuah sequel dari_ **'rokok,'** akashisexual

"Memangnya kau tak tahu? Merokok setelah bercinta bisa menciptakan hubungan yang romantis antara nikotin dan otak, loh."

**-x-**

Akashi baru saja menyandarkan punggung di sandaran ranjang ketika atasan piyama Mayuzumi ia kenakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Mata lurus menatap ke depan, ke arah punggung telanjang Mayuzumi yang kini duduk di ujung ranjang. Keningnya berkerut, geli melihat bekas panjang luka cakar yang ia tinggalkan di sana. Mereka baru selesai bercinta, dan Mayuzumi benar-benar menepati janji dengan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Sebagai bayaran setelah mengganggu mengerjakan tugas, katanya. Tapi tak masalah, Akashi yakin itu setimpal meski Mayuzumi tak pernah mengeluh sakit punggung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Chihiro." Alih-alih menjawab panggilan, suara pemantik korek justru terdengar. Alis-alis merah itu bertaut ketika menyadari asap rokok mulai membumbung di langit-langit kamar mereka, "Chihiro?"

"Apa?" Mayuzumi menoleh. Batang rokok itu terselip di sana, di celah bibir Mayuzumi yang suka melemparkan kata-kata sarkas. Akashi mengernyit makin dalam, ia tak suka bau rokok menguar dengan bebas di tempat ia biasa terlelap, "untuk apa merokok lagi? Kau membuat kamar kita jadi bau saja."

"Memangnya kau tak tahu?" Bukannya menjawab, Mayuzumi malah balik bertanya. Asap dihembuskan, Mayuzumi sempat-sempatnya menyunggingkan senyum miring ketika menoleh untuk menatap Akashi yang tampak kesal, "merokok setelah bercinta bisa menciptakan hubungan yang romantis antara nikotin dan otak, loh."

"Kau dapatkan teori aneh itu dari mana?" Akashi mendengus. Ingin menendang punggung Mayuzumi, tapi ia terlalu malas memajukan tubuh. Si mahkota abu hanya terkekeh, tak ingin menimpali perkataan Akashi atau mereka akan berakhir adu mulut sampai pagi menjelang. Yang jelas, Akashi benar-benar terganggu dengan asap rokok yang kini tercium oleh hidungnya.

"Chihiro." Akashi kembali memanggil. Mayuzumi hanya menoleh, masih merokok tanpa peduli bahwa sebentar lagi Akashi bisa saja meledak, "merokok di luar saja sana. Asapmu mengganggu."

Bahu bidang mengedik. Mayuzumi tampaknya sedang ingin mempermainkan emosi Akashi, "di luar dingin."

"Apa bedanya? Kau bahkan masih telanjang."

"Setidaknya aku sudah pakai celana."

"Chihiro." Satu panggilan lagi dan Akashi tetap diabaikan. Baik, kali ini ia sungguhan kesal. Bantal Mayuzumi diangkatnya, lalu dilempar telak ke punggung si empunya yang kini terhuyung sambil meringis kesakitan. Sumpah, bekas cakaran Akashi di punggungnya masih terasa. Main dilempar saja pakai bantal oleh si pelaku yang tak berbelas kasihan.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali ya?" Namun Akashi tak menyangka jika Mayuzumi akan berbalik. Kembali menaiki ranjang masih dengan satu tangan memegang puntung rokok. Mata Akashi membola, bersiap menjauh ketika satu kakinya ditarik Mayuzumi hingga terseret jatuh. Ia mengaduh, sakit mendera punggung dan kepala terantuk sandaran ranjang.

"Sialan, Chihiro—" Akashi meronta. Satu tangannya dicengkeram Mayuzumi, ditekan kuat pada kasur hingga tak mampu bergerak. Sepasang iris merah menyipit, tajam menyalang ketika kerlip abu di atasnya justru tak menyiratkan emosi, "lepas! Jangan dekat-dekat, mulutmu bau rokok!"

"Kata siapa?" Mayuzumi terkekeh. Satu kaki sengaja bermain di sela paha Akashi, mencegahnya untuk bergerak lebih banyak. Si surai abu puas menatap air muka Akashi yang mendadak iritasi, berpaling ke sana kemari untuk menghindari deru napas Mayuzumi yang mengganggunya, "meski bau rokok, aku tetap pandai berciuman kok. Mau membuktikannya?"

Akashi tak sempat menjawab ketika lagi-lagi Mayuzumi menciumnya. Tepat di bibir, dan penolakan datang dari si surai merah yang berusaha menjauhkan Mayuzumi darinya. Satu tangannya yang masih bebas meliar ke segala arah; mendorong bahu atau bahkan menarik surai Mayuzumi yang masih tak bergeming. Seolah tak peduli pada rontaan Akashi ketika manis nikotin bersatu dalam rongga mulut mereka. Mayuzumi bahkan terus menekan dirinya secara paksa, tak mau melepas bibir Akashi yang perlahan membuat gairahnya kembali menggelegak.

Candu. _Candu_. Bibir Akashi dan sisa rokok yang tertinggal dalam mulutnya hampir membuat Mayuzumi mabuk.

Deru napas bersahut ketika akhirnya Mayuzumi menarik diri. Sisa abu rokok berjatuhan di sisi kepala merah yang menengadah. Akashi terengah ketika Mayuzumi terkekeh di atasnya. Batang rokok diapit di sela geligi, asapnya dihembuskan tepat di wajah Akashi yang memadam, "masih kurang, Sei?"

"Kau bajingan." Pertanyaan dibalas makian. Tawa Mayuzumi meledak, namun ia tak menolak ketika Akashi menariknya mendekat. Ia kembali dicium Akashi yang kini memeluk punggungnya dengan satu tangan. Jemari nakal menetak tulang punggung Mayuzumi, seolah tak ingin menciptakan jarak meski hati meronta dengan pahit nikotin yang tersisa di mulut kekasihnya. Akashi memang tak suka rokok, namun bukan berarti ia juga tak suka pada Mayuzumi yang sedang merokok.

Akhirnya Mayuzumi mengalah. Tangan kiri Akashi dilepaskan, dan ia dipeluk makin erat. Ciuman itu diperdalam, dan Mayuzumi kembali membawa tangannya bermain. Membelai pinggang dan paha Akashi ketika tahu piyama yang ia kenakan tersingkap sampai atas. Mayuzumi terkekeh di sela pergumulan yang mereka lakukan. Suaranya berat, mengirimkan getaran halus pada tubuh Akashi yang menggelinjang ketika mengerang tak tahan.

"Aku tahu." Mayuzumi sengaja memberi jeda. Tautan mereka dilepas, dan ia puas menatap wajah Akashi yang merah sampai telinga. Mulut setengah terbuka, tarikan napasnya patah-patah. Akashi sungguhan kacau dan Mayuzumi ingin mengacaukannya lebih dari ini, "kau masih ingin, 'kan?"

"Tidak perlu bertanya kalau sudah tahu jawabannya." Akashi berdecak. Melirik rokok Mayuzumi yang masih menyala, lalu memberikan tatapan menuntut ketika beralih pada kekasihnya, "buang dulu rokokmu."

"Itu urusan nanti." Namun bukan Mayuzumi jika tak menurut begitu saja. Tubuh Akashi diangkatnya, ditopang dengan satu tangan nakal meremas pantat. Akashi terkesiap, reflek mengalungkan kakinya di pinggul pemuda yang lebih tinggi ketika mereka beranjak turun dari kasur.

"Chihiro." Akashi mengernyit. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menuju pintu balkon yang sejak tadi ditutup rapat. Akashi meremang, menggigil tak nyaman ketika angin malam yang dingin menerpa kulitnya, "Chihiro, dingin."

"Jangan merengek, kau jadi seperti bayi." Mayuzumi berkomentar. Akashi didudukkan di atas pagar balkon, dan Mayuzumi sempat-sempatnya menghisap rokok yang tadi sempat ia abaikan. Asap dihembus, mata abu melirik Akashi yang tanpa disadari tengah meneguk ludah. Mayuzumi tahu, tahu sekali. Akashi selalu senang melihatnya merokok meski sudah berkali-kali mengutuk kalau ia benci asap rokok, "aku bisa menghangatkanmu. Mau melakukannya di sini?"

"Kau gila?" Akashi mendelik horor. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat, dalam hati menyumpahi ide bodoh Mayuzumi yang kini malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa, "jangan sembarangan. Kau mau membangunkan tetangga?"

"Kau tak perlu banyak bicara, cukup diam dan nikmati saja." Mayuzumi kembali menghisap rokoknya. Kali ini lebih dalam, karena batang rokok itu segera ia padamkan dengan menekannya pada besi pagar. Mayuzumi menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Akashi dan menghembuskan napas tepat di depan bibirnya. Asap rokok yang menjengkelkan itu kembali menguar, namun Akashi tak bisa menolak ketika sudut-sudut bibir Mayuzumi tertarik membentuk seringai menggoda, "jadi, ronde kedua?"

"Kau bedebah." Akashi masih sempat memaki meski setelahnya, tubuh Mayuzumi kembali ditarik. Tangan posesif memeluk punggung kekasihnya, gestur mengundang dengan bisik seduktif ketika mendekati telinga Mayuzumi dengan bibirnya, " _cigarettes after sex_ tidak buruk juga. Masih perlu bertanya?

Dan Mayuzumi punya alasan apa untuk berkata iya? []


End file.
